Goodbye Is Too Far Away
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Her mother got transferred to England! She couldn't go, not knowing that she was in love with him and couldn't stand being that far from him. He begged his parents to find a way to help. They decided she has to move in. So not awkward. continue? rxr TxG
1. Chapter 1

"Now Gabriella remember to treat the Bolton's with respect and love, don't just use this as a reason to see Troy everyday literally." Maria said as the Taxi driver loaded her stuff.

"I promise ma, I mean I doubt it'll feel very different. We're going to have separate rooms and won't be allowed in a bedroom together with the door closed. It'll be just like it was when we lived in separate houses." Gabriella said her hair flowing in the wind her bangs brushing her lashes and the bridge of her nose. The shorts she wore with a white t-shirt and pink and green Nike's was the perfect outfit to help finish moving her stuff into one of the Bolton's guest rooms.

"Oh mija I am going to miss you so much." Maria said tears flowing as she pulled Gabriella into a bone crushing hug. Gabriella couldn't help the tears that began to fall either.

Sure she was happy for her mother's wonderful promotion. Of course getting an education at one of England's top schools would have been amazing for her passion of learning everything possible. Though her heart would have eventually given out after being there less than a week, the fact is she'd be away from Troy. That is something neither of the teens could stand to go through.

The other fact that it's her senior year didn't help much. Her mother had promised that she wouldn't let her company transfer her until Gabriella had graduated and she had held that promise until the opportunity came she would be stupid to turn down. Gabriella being the supportive daughter told her mother to take it. They were intent on moving to another continent in the matter of 3 weeks when the realization hit Gabriella as well as Troy that there was a chance they'd never see each other again.

The thought of it made Gabriella run home crying hysterically one July afternoon pleading her case to her mother. She poured her heart out exposing feelings she had yet to even express to Troy himself. The thought of being away from Troy would kill her slowly but surely. It would have been like Bert without Ernie, Romeo without Juliet, peanut butter without jelly, day without night, and life without air, something that was unheard of and would be impossible without the other.

It came down to the final week before Maria was to leave and the parents had been secretly discussing the issue. The two teens knowing nothing about it stayed together and tried to act as if nothing was going to change. Though it was obvious in both of them that something…this spark that gave them life was slowly dying. The parents not wanting to have their teens depressed and withdrawn decided they had to do something and that something was keeping Gabriella with Troy even if that meant allowing two teens with raging hormones live together in the same house.

"I'm going to miss you too mom," Gabriella said inhaling her mother sweet cinnamon scent that ever since she was a child she'd admire and cherished. Maria gave another squeeze before pulling away and wiping her eyes Gabriella doing the same.

"You'll have to call every chance you get sweetie and keep me up to date on everything going on. If you ever need to talk…go to Lucille but still come to me. Oh this is like you going to college, only the wrong person is leaving." Gabriella nodded the loose bun on the top of her head moving up and down. Maria smiled and placed a hand on Gabriella's cheek, Gabriella leaned into her touch.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Maria turned towards the taxi and dug around in her purse and grabbed a little bag and handed it to Gabriella.

"Don't look at this until you are going to sleep tonight when you're all settled. I'll probably be on a plane still so I'll leave you a message when I arrive. "Gabriella looked at the bag curiously as her mother sighed again.

"This isn't really goodbye it's more of a bye for now right?" Maria said she leaned forward and kissed Gabriella on the cheek before covering her mouth as she felt a sob coming and quickly climbed into the taxi. Gabriella smiled sadly and waved as the taxi took off.

Once the taxi reached the end of the road and turned left towards the airport, a sob escaped Gabriella's lips. She looked back down at the gift in her hands that her mother left her and couldn't help the urge to defy her order and open it. She felt alone her mother was leaving and her father left years ago. This thought made her sob harder. Her knees started to give and she was going to crash to the ground any minute. She put a hand over her mouth hoping to keep down but had no success. Right when standing was beginning to be too much, two very familiar arms wrapped around her and spun her so she was now sobbing into the chest of the owner.

They both crashed onto the grass near the sidewalk and he rocked her back and forth rubbing her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head continuously scared to let her go he held her tighter. The two adults watched from the porch of the house feeling touched by the moment. The strength their son was showing for his girlfriend was something to imitate a married couple during a hard time. This moment made them know they were right in allowing the 17 year old girl to stay with them as long as need be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now where do you want this?" Troy asked coming in with Chad holding Gabriella's large white bookcase. She turned from her spot looking out the window and giggled at the sight of the two guys looking ready to pass out though trying to hide it.

"Um how about…" Gabriella looked around the large bedroom and bit her lip trying to decide.

"Gabs please just point somewhere." Chad begged making Gabriella smile.

"Fine…over in that corner next to the desk," She said pointing to the area next to her desk table on the left side of the window that showed the back yard.

Troy and Chad argued a little over who had the top and bottom of the bookcase which amused Gabriella as she watched them. Finally they decided to just put it down and that it wouldn't make a difference. They pushed it back into place and stood back admiring their work. Gabriella nodded and put a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Great job…now go get my mattress," She commanded and got a groan from the guys before they left complaining about their backs or something.

Gabriella sighed looking around the purple room she would be living in for the next 11 months. Boxes everywhere just were waiting to be gone through furniture that looked empty, everything in a different spot from where they were at her old house. She walked over to her little desk and looked inside the box sitting on her chair, all of her pictures and pens and pencils and other little things inside. She looked towards the left where two bookcases were now located. One directly next to the desk fitting perfectly in its corner, the other against the wall in another corner which made it easy for her to roll in her chair and look at all of the books she had. Looking back in the box she pulled out a picture and her and Troy in her old kitchen the picture taken by her mother. Gabriella had just gotten her bangs and her and Troy were bored and wanted to make cupcakes. One thing leads to another and they were both covered in flour and egg and mix. Gabriella's mom insisted on a picture and Gabriella looked towards the camera covered in flour a huge grin on her face, Troy just looked down at her intently. A laugh escaped her lips as she thought back to her mother's laughter at the two of them.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella jumped dropping the photo back in the box turning to see Sharpay standing there looking amused.

"Oh I was just…" Gabriella looked down at the picture looking back at her before looking at Sharpay. "Reminiscing"

"Uh huh, I know you just a little better than that Gabriella." Sharpay walked over her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the room. She looked in the box and pulled out the picture. She looked at it a slow smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "This is adorable," She turned the picture over so Gabriella could see with a grin now on her face.

"Shut up," Gabriella said with a blush snatching the framed picture from Sharpay's manicured grip and put it back in the box as the guys came in with the mattress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh gosh I remember this time!" Sharpay squealed from her seat on Gabriella's bed as they looked through old pictures. "This is from that day we went to the beach and got burnt but still insisted on going dancing." Gabriella smiled and took the picture putting it on in the collage of pictures she started.

"Yea and I think I remember you confessing your love for Chad a few days after." Gabriella said looking at Shar from the corner of her eyes to see a blush on her features.

"Well we've been together for a year now and that's all that matters." She avoided Gabriella's eye by looking down at her Gucci dress picking imaginary lint off of it.

They stayed in comfortable silence looking at pictures and setting things up in Gabriella's room. Gabriella started putting clothes in her new walk in closet that Sharpay handed to her.

"You know how lucky you are to live with Troy?" Shar said after a while.

"I don't know…it hasn't really sunk in yet…" Gabriella replied truthfully.

"I mean wow, the only down side is he'll see you when you wake up, when you're sick, when you're on your period. Well okay he'll just see you when you have your facial mask on and who knows how he'll take it." Shar said handing a pair of jeans to Gabriella.

"Thanks for making this easier Shar," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I'm only saying it's weird…I wouldn't go bragging about it to people at school though…I mean they'll just say you're having sex all the time and with Coach there that wouldn't be good."

"That is true…I'm sure everything will be fine though I mean tough at first but we have a few weeks of summer left to get everything normal."

"Yea that's true…are you excited?"

"Shar this is just a new living arrangement we aren't planning on doing anything really. I mean we've never done anything…I mean we're going to treat this as if nothing happened or changed." Gabriella turned to her closet frowning not entirely understanding what she'd just said herself.

"Well if you ask me I think our sleepovers are going to get a lot more interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the man only lives 10 steps away! The floorboards don't creak and his parents stay upstairs. If that isn't an open opportunity for an accidental bathroom collision I don't know what is." Sharpay said though didn't get to express more thoughts when Gabriella threw shirt at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you like your room?" Gabriella looked up from her spot on the bed towards the door to see Troy standing there in a beater and red sweat pants, his hair slightly gelled out of his eyes.

"Yea it's very nice, I'm going to be thanking your parents until I leave," Troy chuckled walking into the room further before standing on the side of the bed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want that…Can I sit?" Troy asked motioning towards the bed.

"Oh yea," Gabriella said moving over to make room for him. He lay down next to her putting his right arm behind his head as he watched her playing around with her laptop.

"So are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you glad to be here or…do you wish you would have…gone with your mom?" Troy played with the fabric of his Wildcat t-shirt that his girlfriend was currently wearing with his left hand.

Gabriella stayed silent continuing to roam around in her laptop opening a window for Facebook. Troy regretted asking the question so soon but he was curious. He didn't want her here if she felt she was being forced to because of him, because his heart couldn't stand a goodbye with her.

"Yes," Gabriella replied after moments of silence.

"Yes what?" Gabriella did something quick on Facebook before closing everything and closing her laptop. She crawled off the bed and went to her desk putting it down before walking back and laying down next to Troy.

"I know it's too soon but I do feel like I'm happier. I mean I love my mom but…" Gabriella looked up at Troy their eyes connecting, _I love you more_, was the thought she didn't express before continuing. "Its senior year and this is an important year, I wouldn't want to be in a new place with new people and try and figure out their curriculum." Troy watched her a moment before nodding understanding. Gabriella reached over and placed her hand on his soft face a soft smirk on her face.

"I also would have missed you too much," Troy grinned at this fact and puckered his lips for a kiss. Gabriella giggled shaking her head slightly before kissing him softly.

"I would have missed you too if you must know," Troy said wrapping his arm around her keeping their bodies close.

"How could you not? I'm so damn irresistible."

"Oh getting cheeky now aren't we Miss Montez?" Gabriella giggled hiding her face in his chest before looking back up at him.

"Never,"

"Okay whatever you say," Troy kissed her forehead before she rested against his chest.

"Are you happy I'm staying?" She whispered as if what she said was a secret

"Yes I'm more than happy. I mean…if you left…I'm selfish so it's probably better I don't answer." Troy said summing it up

"How are you selfish?"

"Well I don't know it's just goodbye…I couldn't do it…goodbye is too far away."

"Goodbye is too far away? What do you mean-"

"I'll explain later…don't make me do that now…I'm not ready." Troy said hoping to drop the subject. Gabriella hesitated before deciding to drop it, though somewhere deep inside she felt goodbye was too far away also…she went through a similar feeling earlier and was glad it was avoided. She looked over towards her desk where her mother's present stayed tucked away in a drawer. She wanted the perfect place for the picture and just wasn't settled enough to figure out where that should be.

"Aren't you tired? You did a lot of lifting today," Gabriella said drawing imaginary circles against his chest.

"Yes, but I'd rather stay here with you,"

"Aw aren't you sweet?"

"Only for you,"

"I still have all of that to unpack," Gabriella groaned looking at all of the boxes still in the room.

"I'll help you,"

"Nah I want to do it, you might find my diary," Gabriella said poking his stomach.

"Oh now I know what I'll be doing while you're with yearbook this year,"

"Ha ha ha you're very funny," Gabriella said looking up at him

"I know I am," Troy said through a yawn

"You're tired, you should go,"

"Oh come on Gabriella I'm too tired to move, and I'm very comfortable-"

"But the rule is no staying in the same room-"

"With the door closed and if my eyes are correct that door is open." Gabriella lifted her head slightly to see that the door was open. A light blush graced her face as she looked over at Troy shyly to see a huge grin on his face.

"Oh shut up," She said

"Your bangs-"

"You still don't like them?"

"No I love them I just don't see why you wanted them…"

"Well I wanted to seem mature and older I mean senior year is very serious and I want to be seen older and I think that's how they make me look. Besides when we go to the U of A games this year with your dad and Chad maybe I'll be able to snag a college guy," Gabriella grinned at Troy as he showed her a shocked face.

"Oh Montez that hurt…right there," Troy looked at his heart and Gabriella pouted before kissing his chest right about the heart.

"Better?"

"No…"

"Well where does it hurt?" Troy puckered his lips again just to receive a giggle before her lips were on his. This time he didn't let her go as easily.

After releasing some intense passion they pulled away breathless panting. Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek before resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Night Troy," Troy chuckled pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"Night Gabriella," He whispered before reaching over and turning her light off on her nightstand.

He looked at the picture he'd grown to know of himself and Gabriella earlier in the summer on the golf course at Sharpay's parent's country club. He smiled letting his finger trace over the picture lightly before sighing and looking down at the girl in his arms. She didn't look much different besides the bangs and the fact her hair had grown out a little since the picture had been taken.

Going to sleep with your girlfriend, waking up to your girlfriend, living with your girlfriend definitely something he's looking forward to. He hopes.

* * *

**I expressed one little idea with my friend and she forced me to write this and then my brain started working. I don't know why but I wrote it and now I'm posting. Just posting it since it's an idea and you'll never know if it's a hit or miss if you don't post...I can always delete this later but yea...I don't know if I like it but I have ideas for this but yea I don't know... It's really just up to anyone who reads this... Reviews would be great...Really I'd love feedback or anything...what do you think of Chad and Sharpay? I've never done a story with them as a couple and have always been curious. IDK...review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Gabriella, did you sleep well?" Lucille asked looking up at the tired brunette who stumbled into the kitchen wearing nothing but a t-shirt that had to belong to her son by the fit of it and a pair of shorts. Her hair was tangled and she had bags forming under her eyes from late nights.

"Good morning" Gabriella said through a yawn as she sat at the table in the kitchen of her new home. "I slept a little…" She trailed off looking up at the clock on the wall reading 9:30 knowing she had only gone to bed at 4 am.

"Oh honey still working on that AP US History?" Lucille asked coming over with a plate with two blueberry Eggos and a knife and fork. She placed the plate in front of the tired girl trying to keep her eyes opened. She handed her a glass of orange juice and pushed the syrup towards her before taking a seat next to her.

"Yea, there is just so much writing my hand just keeps cramping up. I'll be fine though," The teen flashed Lucille a trying smile though the paleness of her face and the bags were a reminder of the issue at hand.

"Maybe you should go and rest after you finish eating." Lucille said not able to stop the mother in her from showing. Gabriella nodded taking a bite of her Eggo before glancing at the clock.

"Well Troy and I are supposed to go over to Shar's at 11 for a movie marathon."

"I still say you should rest." Lucille laughed a little standing up and heading for the stove where she was making a small batch of grilled cheese for the men of the house when they came back from their run. "The rest of them aren't in Advanced classes so they need to understand a lot of work and dedication is going to have to go into this. I know your mother wouldn't let you leave until you've rested." Lucille turned back to Gabriella who was watching her with thankful eyes. As if she didn't want to rest further unless she was told to. "So let me be honest you look exhausted."

Gabriella giggled before ducking her head in embarrassment though she still nodded understanding what she was saying. The girl did look in the mirror before coming down but when she found no way to control her hair she decided to just go down as she was.

"I think I'll take that advice." Gabriella said taking the last bites of her Eggos before standing and taking the quick sips of the orange juice before going to the sink and turning on the water beginning to wash her dishes.

"Oh no, sweetie you need all the rest you can get," Lucille said coming and taking the dishes from Gabriella 's grasp.

"Thanks Lucille," Gabriella said giving her a smile.

"Now you hurry along and rest a while." Gabriella nodded before walking back down the hall to her bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys how was the run?" Lucille asked coming into the kitchen after hearing the guys come home.

"Oh it was amazing but I'm starving how about you Troy?" Jack asked looking over at Troy who was sitting on the island with two grilled cheese sandwiches in his hands.

"Oh yea I'm just starved." Troy flashed Lucille a grin before getting back to his sandwich.

"Well that's wonderful." Lucille went over to Jack and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Guys I'm right here," The two parents laughed looking at their son who was trying not to look at them.

"Well you kiss Gabriella around here all of the time and we never say anything." Jack said hitting Troy on the arm.

"Yea that's different. You guys are my parents we're just dating." Troy shoved the rest of his grilled cheese sandwich into his mouth and hopped off the island.

"I'm going to go shower," Troy smiled at his parents before running down the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well you look refreshed." Lucille said from her spot at the table looking through her O magazine as Troy walked in his hair still wet from his shower.

"Yea we're getting ready to go to Shar's for a movie marathon…where is Gabriella anyways?" Troy asked looking at the clock.

"She's most likely still resting, I had her go back to sleep after seeing she could hardly keep her eyes open." Troy frowned at this statement.

"I thought she went to sleep early last night?"

"She was working on her AP work if you must know," Troy nodded before heading back down the hall.

"Where are you going!?" Lucille called causing the boy to come back to the kitchen with an innocent grin.

"I'm going to wake her up."

"Oh no you don't, Troy David Alexander Bolton that girl is exhausted, and when she wakes up, she wakes up. Understood?" Lucille asked with a raised eyebrow eyeing Troy who looked tempted still.

"Fine," Troy pouted before coming and sitting down next to his mother as she started reading an article to him causing a groan to come from his lips and for him to drop his head on the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Troy I'm so sorry I forgot all about going to Shar's," Gabriella said for the thousandth time since they left the house.

"Brie it's fine, you were tired, either way you would have fallen asleep." Troy said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips kissing it softly.

Gabriella giggled and looked out the window of Troy's pick up.

In the last few days things have become routine with everyone living in the Bolton household. The awkwardness was still there, and each member found themselves asking when Gabriella was going home. Gabriella got more comfortable living with her boyfriend's parent's right upstairs. Though actually living with her boyfriend scared her still. Having him see her when she woke up was one thing when it only occurred every so often. Now that it will be happening everyday was terrifying.

Though Troy being a guy was oblivious to any awkwardness that could come, he didn't care if his parents caught him making out with Gabriella…he was more proud. Though he thought of it more as Gabriella sleeping over…and leaving next week, it'll sink in eventually.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What took you so long?" Sharpay demanded opening the door to her house glaring at Troy and Gabriella as they stood awkwardly on the doorstep.

"Well you see I fell asleep, I didn't wake up until a while ago…I'm sorry it's all my fault." Gabriella said looking down at Sharpay continued to glare at her, though that glare slowly turned into a smile.

"Oh Gabi you know I could never be mad at you –"

"All you and Chad most likely did was make out.." Troy said cutting her off with a cheeky grin. Sharpay sent a sharp glare his way before wrapping her arm around Gabriella and pulling her inside protectively.

"I'll have you know Bolton Chad and I do know how to have a conversation with each other. We don't just try and figure out each other's dental records." Shar glared at him once more over her shoulder before turning back to Gabriella and whispering.

"Okay so we made out a little more than just talking but don't tell him that I was on a roll." Gabriella giggled as Shar lead her to the media room of Sharpay's mansion.

"Ella!" Chad yelled from his spot on the couch once the girls reached the room. Gabriella giggled and moved from Shar's embrace and over to Chad giving him a hug.

"Hi Chad," She said once they pulled apart.

"Where's Bolton? You didn't murder him did you Shar?" Chad asked looking over Gabriella's head at his blushing girlfriend who was looking anywhere but him.

"Well you know…if the cops come we were just watching a movie-AHH!" Chad and Gabriella watched in amusement as Sharpay was lifted into the air by Troy who then tossed her onto the couch.

"You talk too much you know that?" Troy stated flashing a cheeky smile. Sharpay huffed and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Oh shove it Bolton," She growled sitting up fixing her outfit in the process. Gabriella giggled though tried to cover it with her mouth. Troy looked over at her in amazement since after all this time her laugh still attracts his attention.

"Not funny," Shar grumbled again crossing her arms over her chest. Gabriella sighed and walked over to her friend but not forgetting to send a glare towards her boyfriend.

"Chicks dude, chicks," Chad said clapping a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Yea…chicks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After watching a marathon of John Hughes movies – Breakfast Club, Pretty In Pink, Sixteen Candles, Ferris Bueller's Day Off – Troy noticed his sleeping girlfriend next to him and decided it was time to go. All of the friends bid their goodbyes and agreed to be hanging out soon. Troy and Gabriella held hands while walking back to Troy's truck, Troy held the door open for Gabriella and helped her in before hopping in the trunk and moving across to the other before jumping down and opening the driver's door and getting in. He looked over at Gabriella to see her smiling at him shyly.

"What?" he asked not sure of what he'd done.

"Oh nothing…" Gabriella trailed off looking away. Troy shrugged and started the truck backing out of Sharpay's driveway.

"I'm never going to get used to that." She whispered suddenly.

"Get used to what?" Troy glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"You jumping in the trunk…opening my door…I guess I'll miss it when it's gone…" She continued with a light laugh.

"What do you mean when it's gone? I'll do that anytime-"

"I'm just saying Troy, no worries." Gabriella sent him a reassuring smile

"Okay," Troy said hesitantly

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How was the marathon?" Lucille asked as the two teens came walking into the family room after arriving home.

"It was good." Gabriella said softly smiling at Lucille and Jack who were sitting on the couch together.

"Yea great movies." Troy said stretching as he came up behind Gabriella.

"I'm sure…movies." Jack said under his chuckling softly. Lucille jabbed him in the stomach which made Gabriella giggle.

"Did you two eat? There's food in the fridge if you need…"

"No I'm fine at least. I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go to bed," Gabriella said softly and went over to Lucille and gave her a hug then to Jack placing a kiss on his cheek before walking back over to Troy. She placed her hand lightly on his chest and stood on her tip toes placing a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away she smiled at Troy before heading for the hall and calling 'Good-night' before disappearing.

Troy stood there staring after her, his hands shoved in his pockets rocking back and forth a lovesick grin on his face. He would have looked on longer if the sound of a throat clearing hadn't made him snap his head away.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"So have you told her yet?" Jack asked getting right to the point, Lucille shook her head but shot a smile towards her son.

"Told who what?"

"Gabriella…that you love her?"

"Dad, really?"

"Troy I'm sure she'll say it back if that's what you're worried about." Lucille contributed.

"Mom, Dad! She's down the hall she may hear."

"Well if you're not going to tell her someone should," Jack grumbled.

"Like it was easy for you and mom." Troy said

"Of course it was, we were born in a day of easy going and living in the moment. No fear ever, I didn't even sweat it." Jack said making Lucille laugh turning towards her forgetful husband.

"Oh no you were a nervous wreck! You were just trying to cover it up and doing a horrible job! I figured after a while you were either going to say I love you or you were going to ask me to marry you." Lucille said with a laugh.

"No way I was cool as ever!" Jack said back obviously flirting with his wife.

"Okay guys I think I'm going to go now…" Troy said slipping out unnoticed.

As Troy walked to his room he wondered if he and Gabriella will be like that when they are married. He glanced at Gabriella's closed door before walking into his room closing the door behind him. Of course he has to figure out how to tell her he loves her first.

* * *

**Well? I thought it had some very cute moments...the next chapter is cute...well from what I've started lol. I'm still trying to get used to Chadpay so bare with me. What did you think?**

**Review porfaplease (:**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Gabriella asked picking up her cell phone deciding to take a break from her AP U.S. History.

"Hey beautiful," Gabriella giggled hearing the voice of her boyfriend. She looked out the window above her desk seeing if he was outside…nope.

"Hey,"

"You wanna go on a date?" Gabriella frowned and thought about this a moment playing with her bangs.

"Aren't you in your room?"

"Kitchen," She looked at the door peering down the hall a little.

"Why couldn't you just walk in here and ask me?" she said through some laughs.

"Gabriella, when I ask you on a date I call you…I'm not going to fix something that's not broken."

"Well aren't you a poet," Gabriella said sarcastically as she closed her notebook.

"Will you just say yes?"

"Yes Troy, I would love to go on a date with you. When should I expect you?" Gabriella asked completely amused with her boyfriend.

"I will be at your door at 12 and don't eat, I have it covered." Gabriella laughed making Troy grin and blush on the other end.

"Okay I guess I should get ready…no looking when I come out of the shower."

"I promise."

"I lo-"Gabriella stopped herself "Can't wait," She covered before ending the call and quickly grabbing her towel and running for the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriella jumped slightly when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She stood there staring at the door a moment before realizing it was Troy. She looked in the mirror once more before nodding confidently and grabbed her purse and heading for the door. She glanced at her desk that had a small picture of herself, her mother and father from when she was younger that her mother gave her before getting in the taxi cab and heading for England. She blew a kiss before opening the door and coming face to shoulder with her boyfriend.

A light blush came on her features as she glanced up at him getting in his low hanging jeans and gray and dark blue stripped shirt. His hair was all over his head but in more of a controlled manner. He winked at her once their eyes finally locked before moving out of her way and letting her lead the way down the hall.

By the time they reached the front door they were hand in hand and were almost there when Lucille stopped them.

"Oh, don't you two look adorable!?" She gushed placing a hand over her mouth as she descended down the stairs holding her briefcase that she held for all of her real estate files.

The duo turned around both wearing blushes on their faces dropping the others hand in the process. Gabriella pushed her brown bag further on her shoulder before looking at her hands. Troy pushed his hands further into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels finding his black converse amazing.

"Gabriella your dress – and Troy, why can't you ever dress nicely? Look at this hair!" She shook her head and placed her briefcase on the chair in the family room before licking her fingers and going for Troy's head instantly alarming him.

Gabriella covered her mouth and covered her laugh as Troy turned even redder and sent her a playful glare. Gabriella stopped and looked down at the white dress with blue flowers that came to the knee. The blue ribbon under her bust kept it fitting nicely. She wore her 'T' necklace and a nice pair of stud earrings and white flats. She glanced up at Troy and Lucille to see them bickering.

"-can you not do that in front of my girlfriend though? It's embarrassing," Troy said awkwardly looking down at his mother who rolled her eyes.

"Please I'm sure Gabriella thinks it needs to be more tamed; she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. Trust me I'm your mother I wouldn't steer you wrong."

"Actually I don't-" Gabriella tried to cut in but was quickly ignored.

"What about that time you told me to go to that 'kiddy party'? I had to sing karaoke…I was horrified!"

"But you met Gabriella so I think you'd be missing something in your life if I hadn't steered you towards that 'kiddy party' instead of having you stay shooting hoops with your father." Lucille said with her hands going for Troy's head again.

"She does have a po-"

"Okay what about that time you told me to go to that call back no matter what dad said? Did you hear about the uproar that caused at school?"

"Yes, I did but if you hadn't you wouldn't have made the new friends that you have, Chad wouldn't have met Sharpay and you wouldn't be with your girlfriend at the moment."

"That's also tru-"

"Oh what about that time you told me to give a valentine to the girl I liked in 3rd grade, she tried to kiss me!"

"Well at least you got it over with!" Lucille said very matter-of-factly.

"Mom my hair is fine,"

"No it isn't now just come here so I can-"

"Listen I know this is mother son bonding or whatever," Gabriella started off shyly as she looked down avoiding the two pairs of eyes that turned her way. "But I'd love it if we could get going Troy," Gabriella hid behind her bangs and prayed they couldn't see her blush.

"Oh Gabriella dear I forgot you were there. Fine Troy if you want your hair looking like Einstein go ahead be my guest. Have fun, just not too much," Lucille said laughing pushing both of them towards the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was embarrassing to say the least." Troy mumbled as they walked towards the park which wasn't too far from Troy's house.

"It was cute, your hair is a little wild now that I look," Gabriella said through giggles.

"Thanks babe," Troy said sarcastically.

"No prob," They continued in a comfortable silence.

Troy felt Gabriella hit the back of her left hand against his right one twice before he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Gabriella grinned moving closer towards her boyfriend and felt like she was walking on air.

"So what are we going to be doing exactly?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Oh well, I actually hadn't gotten that far…I mean I just wanted to get out of the house.." Gabriella giggled softly looking up at her gorgeous boyfriend.

"Well I'm sure we'll have a blast…even if we just talk the whole time." Troy looked down at her and smiled before kissing her forehead.

They continued walking for a while longer until they were sitting on a bench in the park just cuddling not saying much of anything but still saying everything in the world.

_This is it,_ Troy thought as he looked down at her a moment, _I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her I love I mean how hard can it be it's only three words…I mean if I can say it in my head out loud can't be that hard. Right?_

"Gabriella/Troy-" They both said suddenly before looking away with a blush.

"You go," They both said again making their faces even redder.

"Gabriella I insist that you go," Troy said looking down at her…_maybe I'll tell her later_.

"Oh…well…" Gabriella looked away clearly embarrassed.

"What is it?" Troy asked slightly amused.

"I was…wondering…" She slowly looked back over at her boyfriend with an innocent face with a slight pout to it. "Can you get me a balloon?" She asked looking at him with big dancing brown eyes.

Troy sat there blinking for a moment letting what she had just said register in his mind. Once he figured it all out a slow grin came on his face before he nodded. Gabriella grinned also and hopped off the bench and grabbed Troy's hand pulling him towards the cart with the balloons. Troy let her pull him along grinning the whole time.

When they arrived at the cart they stood behind a group of kids with their parents. Gabriella bounced as she looked up at all of the balloons a childish grin on her face. Troy watched her and felt a pang in his chest as he felt his love for her grow even more.

"What color?" He asked her before looking at the options.

"Uhmmmm…" She continued looking at them before she gasped and gripped Troy's left hand in between hers and looked at him with big eyes.

"Troy I really want that blue one," Troy looked at her then the balloons.

"The one in the front?" He pointed slightly and Gabriella shook her head.

"No the one in the back," She looked over at the balloons and pointed, Troy followed her eyes and saw a electric blue balloon hidden behind all of the other balloons and smiled.

"Okay the blue one it is," Gabriella giggled and squeezed his hand and waited patiently for her balloon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why'd you want blue?" Troy asked looking up at the balloon that floated above Gabriella's head. He looked back down at her and smiled when he saw her finishing the bow she made around her wrist with the string from the balloon so it wouldn't fly away.

"Well it's a very pretty color…it was very big…and…" She looked up at him with a shy smile. "It matches your eyes…" Troy laughed a little keep a smile.

"Well I guess it'll do then…though I think I like my eyes better.."

"I like them too," Gabriella said kissing him on the cheek.

"I like your eyes," Troy said kissing her cheek.

"I like your…nose." Gabriella kissed his nose giggling the whole time.

"I like your nose." Troy said winking before kissing her nose.

"I like….your….mouth." Gabriella said giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth. Troy smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck the balloon going higher in the air. Troy sighed when they pulled apart and leaned his forehead against hers as she giggled some more.

"I l…like you." He said finally pecking her on the lips.

"I like you more," Gabriella confirmed, pecking him on the lips also. Troy sighed in contentment and looked into her eyes as an old walked by.

"Oh George look at them," The lady said getting her husbands attention, "Remember when we were like that?"

"Ah yes Minnie, young love," George replied kissing his wives wedding ring as they continued on their stroll. Minnie turned slightly and looked at the young couple that reminded her so much of herself and George. They had changed their position and the young lady had her face hidden in the man's chest obviously trying to suppress her laughter. The young man had a proud grin on his face as he looked down at her kissing her head lightly. He peeked over at Minnie and nodded with a sad smile before bighting again looking down at the girl.

"Oh George he hasn't told her," Minnie said looking back at her husband.

"He will Minnie,"

"How do you know?" She wondered

"Because I was in his place 60 years ago…and look at me now." George grinned down at his wife who nodded and smiled in return.

* * *

**So sorry this took so long, I love this little chapter. I mean...I don't know I think it's cute...what do you think?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


End file.
